Another World: Highschool DxD Edition
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Naruto has made his way to the DxD realm now and the Evil piece system has gained his interest. Rating M(come on it's highschool dxd), OP peerage, OC peerage, Devil Naruto, Naruto Harem


**Another World:**** Highschoo****l**** DxD Edition**  


**Hello people and welcome to another book from my Another World Series. Now I'm sure many of you must be wondering why I am constantly posting new fics rather than updating what's currently there. The truth is I have a small problem that whenever inspiration comes I simply can't help but plan out the line that was made from it and then create it, I know this may be annoying to some people so I express my deepest apologies, and say that from now on anyone may be able to take(after informing me so I can read theirs of course) the ideas behind my fics and make it their own(kinda like eternal adoption even while I'm still continuing my works, and yes I am continuing all of them) this may appease some and to those whom it doesn't I again express my deepest apologies, but this is just how my mind works. (Please continue to read my fics)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD, or any of the non original weapons I may be giving people, thank you for understanding. Most of Naruto's peerage will be OCs though.**

* * *

**Prologue: Welcome to Hell**

"What the fuck?" Spoke a red haired man as he and his buddy stared at the young boy lying in a crater in front of him.

(10 minutes earlier)

A young red haired man looking to be in his early 20s was currently taking a stroll in his garden along with his visiting friend, this would seem normal, if the garden wasn't sitting behind a massive castle in the middle of hell, and the two young man weren't non other than Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of the four Maos and one of the two devils that gained the title super devil for their massive power, and Ajuka Beelzebub, another Mao, the Chief Adviser of Hell's Technology Department, and the second super devil, now if you ignored the fact that the two strongest hell lords were having a peaceful stroll through the garden of a palace this would be completely ordinary day.

Well up until a swirling vortex appeared in the sky and spat out a small blond child in front of them

Wait what?

They just stood there staring dumbfounded at the boy in the crater when all of a sudden his eyes flew open and he shot up

"SAIBA(1) YOU MORONIC SUNUVABITCH I WILL...where the hell am, did I unconsciously use Kamui again, well whatever I was leaving in a few hours anyways, and at least I aint in the void this time" looking around he saw the 2 men staring at him with wtf looks on their faces.

"sup"

they kept staring

"...so, you guys got anything to eat?"

And there goes whatever normalcy their day had up to this point

* * *

(later)

The two Maos watched as their odd guest practically inhaled food as quickly as it was produced, taking the chance to observe him, they saw that the boy looked to be around 8 years old, he had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, and his face was marred with 3 scars on each cheek giving them the appearence of whiskers, he was dressed in a sleeveless leather tench coat that was opened showcasing his unclothed muscles that simply shouldn't be possible on a child's body, he wore a pair of black cargo pants with a pouch strapped to his left thigh. He had some odd black boot sandals, and sleeveless leather gloves with metal plates grafted to them and on his neck were 2 necklaces, one having a green crystal on it and the other having a card for some reason.

Finishing his meal the boy leaned back and released a content sigh as he patted his stomach with every single member of the staff openly gawking at the boy and the massive pile of dirty dishes in front of him, many actually feeling pity for the poor bastards in charge of doing the dishes.

Turning his attention to the 2 Maos he got up and bowed

"I thank you for the food kind sirs"

"A-ah it was no problem..."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Yes, Naruto-san my name is Sirzech Lucifer and this is my friend Ajuka Beelzebub, we are 2 of the 4 Maos of hell" he said watching the boy for any reactions to their titles, trying to see for any suspicious activity, they were however met with complete and utter nonchalance.

"I see, and I suppose the 2 of you want an explanation about my...unexpected arrival"

"An explanation would be appreciated" he replied

"Very much so" said Ajuka agreeing

"I highly doubt you're going to believe me" he said

The two Maos just looked to each other before turning back to him and speaking in unison

"Try us"

And so he did, for the next few hours Naruto explained everything to the two, how he's slain the primordial of his world and taken its place, the betrayal of his loved ones leading to his leaving that dimension and becoming a wanderer, how he'd lost count of the eons he'd been alive, searching for some place to truly and more importantly permanently call home, occasionally he'd have to answer a question and he'd had to demonstrate his age shifting ability but in the end the two had believed him simply because in their exact words

'no one would spout such complete and utter bullshit unless it was true or they were nuts, and you seem to be lucid enough to rule out option #2'

In turn the 2 told him of the dimension he'd found himself in now, of the various factions including the Devil faction they belonged to that was currently at odds with 2 other factions, though they'd finally achieved a strained peace after the last war, of the dimensional gap occupied by the Great Red Dragon, and what really caught his interest, the evil piece system.

After the explanation was done, the 3 sat in silence as Naruto contemplated what to do now, coming to a decision he turned to the 2

"Ok, what would it take for me to be able to start a peerage as an extra devil"

"...what"

"This whole peerage and rating game thing interests me, I want in"

"Look it's not that simple, to have a peerage you'd need to be a high class devil, we can't just turn you into one and give you the rank and peerage"

"Oh c'mon, you're the leader of the Maos, and he's the one who made the evil pieces, surely you 2 can pull a few strings, and I'll pay you back, I mean I know I'm strong enough and you don't live as long as I have without knowing how to strategize"

The 2 mutant devils looked at each other a silent conversation going on between them, before Ajuka sighed and the 2 turned back to him"

"Deal"

"Sweet so what do you 2 want in return"

"Hmmmmm, blood, give me a blood sample, if what you say is true who knows what I could learn from studying it" said Ajuka

"You know, I think I'll save my favor for another date, you never know when I might need it."

"Fair enough, so how do we do this" he asked before Ajuka brought out a chess set

"We just give you the king piece of the set and the rest will link themselves to you"

"Oh?...hey Beelzebub-san would you mind if I saw a mutated piece please"

"Ummmm sure, I guess" and with that Ajuka brought out a mutated knight piece and gave it to him.

Naruto activated his Rinnegan, much to the fascination of the 2 at seeing the divine eyes he had spoken of to them, and began observing the knight and the chess set he had been given, as the 2 watched wondering what he was doing before he smiled and put them on the table

"Ok, I got enough"

"Eh?"

Instantly his hands lit up with fire, one in red, the other blue

**"Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sōzō"**

Much to their shock a new set of evil pieces appeared in his hands, before he deactivated his eyes.

Well whatever doubts they had of his story vanished with that display

"Y-you just.."

"Created my own pieces? why yes, yes I did"

"Let me see that" said Ajuka as he took one of the pieces and studied it before his eyes widened in shock

"A-Astounding"

"What, what is it"

"This piece is at a level of mutation I've never seen before" he said to the now gaping red head

"WHAT"

"Yep, you like? I call it Infintine mutation piece, every piece in that set is able to turn anything, no matter how powerful, even great red himself could be converted with only one pawn piece"

"I-Incredible"

"I know I am, in any case" Naruto then proceeded to pull out a container and cut his wrist, letting the blood flow into it before giving it to Ajuka who held it like it was the holy grail and taking back his piece, before getting up. He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Sirzechs

"Whenever you want to contact me for your favor just push some power into it and talk, I'll be able to hear and talk to you through it"

"Ah, yeah, ok"

"See you two around" and with that he turned around and began walking away, putting away his set other the king piece which he put to his chest. The piece glowed before it was absorbed into his body.

"Hmm, I can feel the connection to the pieces in the set, success" Reaching the balcony he brought out his new devil wings and gave them an experimental flap, giving one last wave over his shoulder to the 2 he crouched down before shooting off into the air.

"Ajuka?"

"Yeah"

"Just what have we done"

"We've given that guy the means to create the most over powered peerage ever" replied Ajuka absently as he contemplated everything he could do with the blood in his hands

"(chuckle) the rating games in the future may have just gotten far more interesting"

* * *

( With Naruto)

As he flew over Makai Naruto found himself contemplating his peerage and just what he wanted for it, suddenly an idea came and he grinned and pulled out his queen piece

_'heh, she was always there with me from the day I was born, if I'm getting a queen, I know I want it to be her' _

Closing his eyes he willed himself into his mindscape, when he opened them he was greeted to the familiar site of the village in his head for all the beings linked to him, like his sentient weapons, or beings he allowed to live here using the Kamui to bring them in.

"NAAARUUUU-KUUUUN!" he was suddenly hug tacked by a blue green blur

"Ouch" looking at who tackled his he saw it was a young dark skinned girl with blue green hair and shark like teeth.

"Ah Ohayo, Samehada-chan" Yep this was Samehada's full human form

"What are you doing here"

"Heheh, I'm looking for Kura-chan for something"

"Eeeehh you're making her a piece"

"...so you were watching huh"

"...ehehe, I mean, what for Naru-kun"

"...Right, anyways, yeah I'm gonna make her my queen piece"

"Oh really, I'm flattered Naru-kun" said a voice from behind them, turning to the voice, they saw a red head woman in a kimono, with 9 fox tails and fox ears, looking at them with a smile on her face, this was Kurama Uzumaki Namikaze, his first wife and the Kyubi no Kitsune of his origin realm, whom he'd revived using his Rinnegan along with the other bijuu once he was strong enough

"Heh, don't be, you were always with me no matter what, is it really that surprising that I'd want you by my side even now" he said as a blush blossomed on the red head's face

"Mou, you damned playboy"

"You know you love me" he said as she smiled warmly

"Yeah, I really do" she said before walking over and kissing him

"So I take it that's a yes"

"What do you think"

"Then let's go" he said as he took her hand

"Bye Same-chan, see you soon"

"You better use me in your next fight!"

"Wait your turn, all the weapons here want to battle and they all have to wait to, I won't play favorites" and with that he and Kurama vanished from the mindscape

* * *

(7 years later)

We now find our favorite blond haired primordial deity making his way though the familiar forest, he'd been here for a month ever since he heard that Tiamat was going to allow the person who beat her to take her as a familiar, and he'd decided to find her and do so. He had finally sensed a power that could only belong to the strongest Dragon King and was making his way to it when a buzzing went off in his head, signalling someone trying to contact him

_"Hello"_

_"Ah, Naruto"_

_"Sirzechs? is that you"_

_"Hai, I was calling to call in that favor you owe me for letting you start a peerage as soon as you became a devil"_

_"Oh and what is it?"_

_"It's about my little sister Rias, she's going to be attending a human school in Japan along with her peerage, I was hoping you and you peerage could enroll there and make sure she's safe"_

_"..."_

_"Naruto?"_

_"Y-you're sending me to school?"_

_"Yes, is that ok"_

_'Ah fuck"_

_"Y-you know I haven't completed my peerage yet so if I do this I be leaving every now and then to look for someone"_

_"Eh, you still haven't finished your peerage?"_

_"I'm a bit picky of my members, I currently only have my queen, a Bishop, a Rook and a Pawn filled up"_

_"I see, I can accept that, just make sure she's safe and I don't really mind, you can have one of your peerage look after her"_

_"You siscon, you know you need to let her stand on her own two feet"_

_"I know, I know, you just step in if things get over her head okay"_

_"...Y-yeah, okay, j-just tell me the name of the school and I'll enroll immediately" _He felt like shooting himself for saying that even though he knew it wouldn't kill him.

_"Great, it's called Kuou Academy and don't worry about it I'll inform the principal of your arrival"_

_"Y-yeah okay I'll be there" _ and with that the connection was cut

Heaving a deep sigh at the though of going to school Naruto pinches his nose and glares in the direction he sensed Tiamat

_'You better last for a bit Tiamat, cause I need some stress relief' _ and so he continued his trek through the woods.

* * *

1- Saiba as in Saiba Yuuki , Rito's father, so yes he just came out of the To Love Ru dimension

Naruto's Peerage:

King: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
Species prior to devilhood: Primordial Diety  
Familiar: Tiamat

Queen: Kurama Uzumaki Namikaze (alias Kurama Yoko)  
Species Prior to Devilhood: Kyuubi no Kitsune (Youkai, Bijuu)  
Familiar:?

Rook 1: Ken Kazashi  
Species Prior to Devilhood: Human  
Familiar:?

Rook 2:?  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?  
Familiar:?

Knight 1:?  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?  
Familiar:?

Knight 2:?  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?  
Familiar:?

Bishop 1: Alaya Shiroe  
Species Prior to Devilhood: It's a secret :)  
Familiar:?

Bishop 2:? (Considering Raynare, Kalawamer or Ravel)  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?(Fallen Angel or Phenex Devil if one of the above)  
Familiar:?

Pawn 1: Gina Kazashi  
Species Prior to Devilhood: Human  
Familiar:?

Pawn 2:?(considering Great Red, but hesitant because might be too overpowered)  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?(True Dragon if I chose Great Red)  
Familiar:?

Pawn 3:?  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?  
Familiar:?

Pawn 4:?  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?  
Familiar:?

Pawn 5:?  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?  
Familiar:?

Pawn 6:?  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?  
Familiar:?

Pawn 7:?  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?  
Familiar:?

Pawn 8:?  
Species Prior to Devilhood:?  
Familiar:?

* * *

**That's all folks**

**Please give suggestions for the rest of Naruto's peerage and their familiars**

**Note: don't bother with the ones I picked already because I know exactly how i want them to be**

**Review, Follow, Favorite Thank you.**


End file.
